The present invention is in the field of imaging systems. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for routing and flexing coolant hoses and an electrical cable to a laser system mounted on a movable optical carriage in an imaging system without introducing mechanical disturbances to the optical carriage.
In many imaging systems, such as imagesetters or platesetters, an optical carriage is used to displace a laser system or other imaging source in a slow scan direction along an internal drum to expose a supply of media supported on the drum. Such an imaging system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,739, assigned to the Agfa Division, Bayer Corporation, incorporated herein by reference.
The specific type of laser system employed by an imaging system depends in part on the exposure requirements of the media. For example, when using aluminum plates having a light sensitive surface emulsion, a lower power laser system, such as a doubled frequency Nd (neodymium):YAG (yttruim, aluminum, garnet) laser, may be used. However, when using thermal plates, a higher power laser system is generally required. Unfortunately, such higher power laser systems commonly require a complex cooling system wherein a liquid or gaseous coolant is cycled through the laser system to prevent the laser system from overheating. Additionally, an additional source of power is often required due to tho increased power consumption of many high power laser systems.
To ensure quality and accuracy during imaging, mechanical disturbances to the optical carriage must be minimized to avoid the generation of artifacts in the exposed images. When a cooling system is necessary, the coolant hoses for supplying coolant to the laser system can adversely affect image quality by imparting mechanical disturbances to the optical carriage as the optical carriage is displaced along the internal drum of the imaging system. Further, the coolant hoses may kink during displacement of the optical carriage, causing a blockage of the coolant to the laser system. This may result in the overheating and damage of the laser system. The electrical cable supplying power to the laser system may also disturb the optical carriage during imaging.
The present invention provides a hose and cable routing system for routing and flexing coolant supply and return hoses between a refrigeration system and the optical carriage of an imaging system, and for routing and flexing an electrical cable between a power source and the optical carriage, without introducing mechanical disturbances to the optical carriage. In a first, preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hose and cable routing system includes a support tray, mounted to the imaging system, for supporting the coolant hoses and electrical cable, and a movable support bracket for supporting and running the coolant hoses and electrical cable from the support tray to the optical carriage. A track is provided to guide the movable support bracket along the imaging system in response to a displacement of the optical carriage or a drive system. A vibration isolator, formed of a material capable of dampening vibrations and other mechanical disturbances, is preferably mounted between the support bracket and the optical carriage.
A second embodiment of the present invention provides a self coiling, retracting, hose and cable support system for supporting the coolant hoses and electrical cable adjacent tho optical carriage. The hose and cable support system includes a concave, flexible tray and a system for extending or retracting the tray in response or in conjunction with a displacement of the optical carriage.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides a hose and cable support system including a coiled, nestable hose assembly for supplying coolant and power to the optical carriage. An upper portion of each coil of the hose assembly is movably supported to a rail by a linear bearing, thereby allowing the hose assembly to expand and contract without kinking in response to a displacement of the optical carriage.